ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Coup
Story Jetray is flying over the Earth Kingdom, high in the skies. Jetray: Well, I did not see me leaving Ba Sing Se by myself like this. He flashes back to after John and the others had made it back to the Royal Palace, and had explained their plan to the Earth King. They had learned that the Dai Li had documents for them sealed away, and the group receives them. Toph: I can’t believe my mom is here in the city. She finally accepts what I’m doing. Sokka: And we know where our dad is. We can visit him! Katara: What about yours? John: It’s from this guru at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he can help me master the “Avatar state,” whatever that is. Katara: You should still go. The future could be dependent on it. John: Yeah. Sokka: So, now what? Katara: I think we need to split up. John: I can take one of you guys to where your father is if you want. Sokka: Someone has to help the Earth King plan the invasion. Katara: I’ll handle that, Sokka. I know how much you want to see Dad. Sokka: Yay! (Hugs Katara.) Thank you little sis! The group leaves the palace, and John turns into Jetray. Katara: Haven’t seen him before. Jetray: It’s so you guys could keep up. Ready Sokka? Sokka: How do I ride you? (Jetray flies off, then circles back. He grabs Sokka by the shoulders, carrying him off as they fly. Sokka screams in terror, his voice simulating a young girl’s scream.) End Scene Jetray approaches the Eastern Air Temple, a series of temples built atop a mountain tops, connected by bridges. He sees an old man with dark skin and a long white beard meditating on the grounds. He is wearing yellow shorts with a sash going from his shoulder to his shorts. Jetray lands in front of him, reverting. John: Uh, hello. Guru: Hello, John Smith. I am Pathik. I am to be your spiritual guide. John: Uh, I’m sorry, but I’m not the “true” avatar that you are to teach. Pathik: I know. However, that does not mean I cannot still teach you. I had a vision that you will bring the Avatar here. I shall prepare you for that journey now. Please, have a seat. (John sits down, with legs crossed.) This will require you to access what you’ve been hiding in this world, the power of your inner chakras. John: So, my mana. I’ve hid it, to avoid suspicion. Pathik: Remember that lying, especially to those close to you, is not the best path. With your powers, you can become all seeing, all knowing. Try to see the world with your extended sense. John: Alright. (John closes his eyes.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (His eyes then start glowing green.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos. The world looks green, as he sees Xin Fu and Master Yu driving a wagon, with a metal crate in the back. A loud groan occurs, as Xin Fu stops the ostrich horse pulling the wagon, as the two check the metal crate, a huge hole in it. Yu: This must be one of her tricks. Xin Fu: There’s a giant hole in the box! No one should be able to Metal Bend! Toph: Guess what, sissies? (They turn, looking up the trail, seeing Toph.) I did it. (She stomps the ground and thrusts her hands forward, an earth wave launching Xin Fu and Yu into the metal crate. Toph jumps over, and grabs the hole in the crate, and pulls it close.) I am the world’s greatest Earthbender! (She then rides the earth away.) The scene shifts to Sokka and an older guy, with a short beard going around his chin. They are loading a mine. Sokka: You made this mine, Dad? Dad: Yep. My own invention. (Then, Bato comes over.) Bato: Hakoda sir! We’ve spotted a fleet of Fire Nation ships approaching the straight. Hakoda: Alright. Finish loading the mines. The rest of you men, prepare for battle. (Several men around them start heading towards the ships, and Sokka looks upset.) Sokka: What about me, Dad? Hakoda: Didn’t you hear me? Get ready for battle. (Sokka stands up proud, and runs off to join the others.) The scene is now in the Royal Palace, where Katara is running in, frantic about something. Katara: Your Majesty! We have a problem! The Fire Nation is here! I saw Zuko and his uncle! (She sees the throne is empty.) Your Majesty? (Then, a girl walks into the room, wearing an Earth Kingdom dress.) Azula: Thank you for the info, but you don’t need to worry about them. (Katara pulls her water out, when Ty Lee appears, jabbing her in the side. Katara collapses, unable to move. Mai then appears as well, the three standing over her.) So, Zuzu’s here in the city. We’ll have to get him to move forward with the coup. John opens his eyes, panting and sweating. John: I have to go! Pathik: Remember. Your strength does not come from your power. Trust your heart, and strength will come to you. John: Thanks, but I’ve had bad judgement if I follow the heart. My instincts are stronger. Andata! (A green flash occurs, as he teleports away.) End Scene Hakoda and Sokka are walking onboard a ship, ready for battle. John: Sokka! (They turn, seeing John on a cliffside. He jumps down, turning into Cloudnine as he flies towards Sokka.) Sokka: Looks important. Sorry, Dad. Hakoda: It’s okay. Go where you’re needed. (Cloudnine swoops Sokka off his feet, and flies off.) Sokka: What’s going on?! Cloudnine: Azula’s in Ba Sing Se, and captured Katara. Toph is quite a distance from the city, but we can pick her up on the way back. Sokka: Why did she leave?! Cloudnine: No clue. There she is! (Cloudnine flies down, and swoops Toph off her earth wave.) Toph: Ah! (She grabs Sokka’s arm.) Is it so hard to warn the blind girl when she’s going to be lifted off her feet and terrified for her life?! Cloudnine: Sorry, emergency. Cloudnine lands in front of their house, Cloudnine reverting. Iroh was waiting for them. Iroh: It’s as if you were expecting me. John: No, but I figured that if you escaped Azula, you’d come to us. Iroh: So you know. She’s got my nephew. John: She’s got Katara as well. (John’s eyes then glows green, freaking Sokka out.) Sokka: The glowing eyes again! How’d you do that?! Toph: (Not looking up) How’d he do what? He’s not moving. John: Got them. They are deep underground, under the Royal Palace. The group arrives right outside the Royal Palace, Toph putting her hand on the ground. Toph: Wow. There is an ancient city down there. But it’s deep. John: No problem. You guys warn the Earth King. Sokka and Toph run off, as John stomps the ground, creating a hole in the ground, as they go down it. End Scene A hole forms in the wall, as John and Iroh find Katara and Zuko in crystal catacombs, with large green crystals everywhere. Katara: John! (She runs forward and hugs him, while Iroh hugs Zuko. Zuko gives an angry stare at John, who doesn’t return it.) John: Come on. Let’s get out of here! Do you guys need a hand escaping? (Zuko lunges at John, but Iroh stops him.) Iroh: Prince Zuko! Relax. He is not the enemy today. (John and Katara run off, when crystals shoot out of the ground, trapping Iroh.) Zuko: Uncle! (Zuko turns, seeing Azula with an army of Dai Li agents.) Azula: Well, well. Finally caught the traitor. You know, Zuko. It doesn’t have to end this way. Zuko: Let Uncle Iroh go! Azula: Oh, Zuko. How do you still not see? If you join me, help me to capture the Avatar, your honor will be restored. You will be welcomed home as a hero. Iroh: Don’t listen to her! It is time for you, Zuko, to choose your own destiny! Don’t let her choose it for you! John and Katara arrive in a large room, with a water fall and small pond of water at the bottom. Old buildings are in the distance. Katara: Which way to get out of here? John: There should be a path back up. John then spins, forming a large wind wall, blocking a blue fireball. Azula comes into the room, fingers pointing at them. John is in a ready stance, as Katara walks towards the water. Azula shifts her fingers towards her, when John swings his arms, releasing wind blasts. She releases fire blasts, countering the attacks. Katara motions her arms, a giant water whip coming out, and thrusts it at Azula. She blasts it with fire, knocking it back, and releases several fire bursts. Katara uses the water as a shield, and John stomps the ground, sending an earth wave at Azula. She jumps and dodges, as a red fireball flies by, which forces Katara and John to separate. Everyone turns, seeing Zuko walking into the room. Everyone looks at him, waiting, when he releases a fire burst at John. John raises a crystal wall in front of him, blocking the attack. Azula charges in, swinging her arm, slicing through the crystal with fire blades. John comes out from underground, sending Azula flying into the air. She uses her flames to stop herself, as John uses Airbending to fly after her. She flies at him, and they collide, and explosion occurring. Katara: I thought that you changed! (Her body is covered in water, as she extends water whips at Zuko, who blocks with fire whips.) That sob story with your mother was all a lie! Zuko: It wasn’t a lie, but I have changed. I am stronger than ever! (He whips at Katara, who blocks it.) Azula gets up, dusting off her sleeve, when Armodrillo comes out of the ruins of a building, and jumps down to her level. He puts his hands to the ground, and pumps his jackhammers, destroying the ground in the entire room. Azula is caught and launched up. Katara sees it coming, and raises the water, riding it like a pillar, dodging the attack. Zuko is caught, Azula crashing into him. Dai Li agents come in, firing several pieces of earth debris. Armodrillo takes the attacks, as Katara rides the water to him. Armodrillo: We need to get out of here. Hold on! Armodrillo holds his arms up, pumping his jackhammers. An earth pillar shoots up from under them, taking them towards the ceiling. One hand turn into a drill, as it spins, the earth above them making a hole in a circular feature. They go up the hole, Azula looking up at it. Azula: Get us up there! We can’t let them escape! End Scene Armodrillo and Katara burst out of the ground in front of the Royal Palace, where Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and Bosco come out. Armodrillo reverts. Toph: Now what? There’s no way we can get out of the city before they catch us! (As if on cue, Dai Li agents come out of the Palace.) John: I have an idea. But you have to trust me. Katara: Of course. Why would you say that? John: I haven’t been honest with you guys. I’m not from this world, I’m just trying to set right to mistakes and failures I’ve made in the past. (John stomps on the ground, the earth wrapping around the feet of the others.) Katara: What are you doing?! John: I’ll hold them off. Silicus Avemz Sasitatio! (He fires a mana blast at the ground, and it shakes, simulating an earthquake. A large stone bird comes out of the ground, flying away with Katara and the others. John stands with his back to them, facing the Dai Li agents.) Alright. (He transforms.) Shadow Lance: Bring it on. Dai Li agents launch stone hands, which grab and envelop Shadow Lance. He teleports out of it, appearing between the Dai Li. He spins on his legs, wind whips forming from his legs, blowing the Dai Li away. They stomp the ground, earth walls forming over him, and Shadow Lance punches through them with chaos mana fists. He fires Chaos Spears, which are blocked with earth walls. They fire more boulders at him, and Shadow Lance raises his arm, and squeezes his fist. The boulders stop, as he dashes around them, punching an agent away. Shadow Lance is surrounded, when he pulls his legs to his chest, his body glowing with chaos mana. He releases a Chaos Blast, a powerful chaos mana shockwave tearing through the area. The chaos mana is pierced by lightning, hitting Shadow Lance in the chest. His body is electrocuted as his body glows blue to yellow, releasing a chaos mana explosion, blowing everyone away. Azula stands through the dust cloud, and there was nothing at the source of the explosion. Azula: We did it. We killed the Avatar. Zuko: How can my honor be restored now? Azula: (Putting hand on his shoulder.) This is our victory today. I promise your honor will be restored. Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong *Pathik *Iroh *Earth King (cameo) *Bosco (cameo) Villains *Azula *Prince Zuko *Xin Fu *Master Yu *Ty Lee (cameo) *Mai (cameo) *Dai Li Aliens *Jetray *Cloudnine *Armodrillo *Shadow Lance Trivia *John uses Armodrillo every time Azula appears in Book 2. **This is her last appearance in Book 2. *John reveals that he's truly from another dimension, and starts using his mana powers again. *Iroh is arrested. *Toph invents metalbending. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc